Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 411 - Cookie Cavities
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 411 - Cookie Cavities is the four-hundred eleventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-seventh episode of Season 5. It is the 400th episode since Kurt started his Far Lands journey. Video Overview 400 Episodes Walking West Continuing west for the 400th Episode, Kurt says that back in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 011 - Expedition To The Far Lands he accepted Notch's challenge to walk to the Far Lands. 3 years, 6 months, and 1 day ago Kurt started walking west. Kurt walks right upon a Dungeon right as he says he has nothing planned, echoing Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #311 - GOLDEN APPLE. A Spider Spawner with cocoa beans and a bucket, and gunpowder. The world save is 14360 megabytes large, and soon an overviewer map will be created. The Season 5 Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $12,720. A link to Far Lands or Bust Flashback - The Beginning was posted on twitter to remember the milestone. Space News: October A NASA Social is happening in Virginia at Wallops Launch Facility, and you can put in your applications by October 2nd. Also on October 23rd at sunset, there is a partial solar eclipse in North America's Mountain and West Coast. Kurt once managed to glance a partial solar eclipse, and it was dramatic. Kurt tries to craft a cookie and manages to make three stack of eight. Cookies apparently hurt Wolfie but Kurt debunks it. Question: How do you manage to fill 30 minutes of silence by yourself? Do you prepare topics to discuss while recording or do you improvise? On Kurt's second monitor he has a notepad with the episode number, date, fundraiser goal, topics, and questions he could talk about. He does not have too much set-up material as it will feel more scripted. Kurt appreciates NerdCubed's style of jump cuts and things like that, but it is not his style. Question: If you're willing to share, what is the worst dentist or doctor experience have you ever had? Kurt has had a bad dentist experience, and starts the story saying he has never legitimately has a cavity. He is the middle child of two sisters and the dentist himself had bad teeth, which is a bad sign. All three kids had cavities during the same check-up, the first for every one of them. Kurt and his sisters are very much against the fillings, and they lock themselves in Kurt's bedroom the day of the apartment. Kurt's mom was quite angry and the scene was like Lord of the Rings, and his mom kicked a hole in the door, one that stayed through Kurt's life. At the appointment, the dentist was terrible and poked him in his gums and syringe and Kurt thinks he did not getting a filling at all. Kurt had headgear too and just severely traumatized Kurt. The flap connecting his gums to his lip had to be removed as it was 'oversized' and that was interesting. Kurt finishes off a stack of cookies and puts the rest in a chest reading '411'. Trivia * The end slate links to Far Lands or Bust Flashback - The Beginning, and Kurt Plays Forza Motorsport 5 - EP03 - What NASCAR Should Be.